bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Andonuts's Characters
Jeff Andonuts (also known as Dante) was one of the original members of the HP Bar RP, and a participant in both the BitF City and BitF World RPs. BitF World Characters Alistair Dante Name: Alistair Dante (though he prefers to be referred to as Dante) Gender: Male Race: Human (Caucasian) Age: '''19 Human Years. '''Character Description: Dante isn't particularly interesting or stunning, physically. He still has the physique of a teenager, and isn't entirely fit. He is almost 6 feet tall, though he isn't particularly bulky, and he is severely lacking in physical strength (this being one of his weaknesses). His hair is black and worn in a mop-top (although it is covered by a baseball cap most of the time), and his eyes are a brown so dark they might as well be black too. He dresses casually, normally wearing jeans, a black T-shirt (emblazoned with a symbol resembling a cube with a pyramid inside), and a blue hoodie, as well as a red baseball cap. Equipment: He wears a necklace, again in the shape of a cube with a pyramid inside, which slightly glows. Its composition is unclear, and Dante has no memory of ever obtaining it, despite having owned it all his life. This necklace allows him to use his mental capabilities to produce psionic energy, which makes its glow intensify and change colour in a pattern resembling that of a rainbow. This ability takes a big toll on his mind, so he doesn't use it except in necessary situations. Character Backstory: While Dante assumes himself to be human, he wasn't born, like most humans. He was created in an esoteric process involving genetic amalgamation and modifications. This process was powered by the energy resulting from a supernova, the remnants of which can be seen as the crab nebula. He was sent into the world by accident, and was adopted by a family of musicians. He became trained in music, being especially good with the guitar. At 19, he set off to explore the world, and stumbled upon the BitF City. Allison Daisy Name: Allison Daisy Gender: Female Race: Human (Mediterranean Caucasian) Age: 19 Human Years Character Description: She isn't particularly interesting, physically. She prefers to go without notice wherever she goes, and so she wears a casual outfit, including a grey hoodie, jeans, and a black shirt bearing the Leo sign. Her skin is somewhat olive-coloured. Her hair is dark brown, and is styled in a bob cut. Her eyes are light hazel-coloured, and she wears oval glasses. She is about 1.7 metres (about 5'7) in height. Despite being ambidextrous, her dexterity is lacking in both hands, and she is also quite lacking in physical strength. Equipment: '''Allison carries a necklace, which is the shape of a cube with a pyramid inside, which lets her create psionic energy (to the extent of her mind's power). However, her use of it is controlled (and uncommon, as she doesn't like using this ability). As it is being used, it cycles through the colours of an inverted rainbow. She also carries a key in the same shape, which she stole from the laboratory in which she was created. It has no powers. '''Character Backstory: She was created in the same laboratory as Alistair Dante, with the same esoteric process of genetic amalgamation. However, she was created later. This led to her better memory, which is almost eidetic in nature, and her apparent difference in race, as a way of protection against the sun. This process was powered by a past supernova as well. Unlike Dante, she was raised in the laboratory. She grew up horrified of the cruel acts committed by the laboratory, and at the age of 19, she escaped the lab, stealing or breaking the keys to the machines in it. She transported herself into the World, approximately 19 years to the date of Dante's arrival, and set off to the BitF City, the location of which she had seen scribbled in one of the pads in the laboratory. BitF City / HP Bar Characters HP Bar Dante and BitF City Dante HP Bar Dante was a bartender, or a barkeep, in the HP Bar. He didn't appear in HP Bar Neo or the 2nd HP Bar. His physical appearance was that of a young man with black hair, and he wore a red trench coat. He had 'psychic powers'. He was the leader of a band named 'PK', the members of which included Jess and Jessica. BitF City Dante was a young man, of physical similar appearance to the HP Bar Dante. He ran a music shop named 'Eight Melodie', which presumably still stands. Somehow. His full name was Dante Sherley. Whether or not HP Bar Dante and BitF City Dante are the same person, or even related, is not known. Both have the same physical characteristics, and share an interest in music. Whether or not they are related to the two other Dantes in the BitF City RPs is also unknown. Dante might have been their surname, instead of their first name. Jess Jess was a member of Dante's band, PK. He was a vocalist, and played bass. He sometimes appeared at the HP Bar, though only sparingly. He penned the band's only song, 'Nightmare', which was a rip off of 'Thriller'. He was sued by Rod Temperton over it, and after losing the case, he relocated to the Netherlands to live a peaceful life in a small town. He appeared in the HP Bar RP. Jessica Presumably a female Jess. Any personality she might have had was copied directly from him, and any hint of originality she might have had was instead invested in a better character. She was also a member of PK. She only appeared twice in the whole HP Bar RP. Dante S. Ansem 'An HP Bar ex-worker with psychic abilities, hailing from the United Kingdom of Winters, which used to live in BitF City. He has black hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a red, blue-beaked cap, and a yellow and blue striped shirt, like a certain character from an obscure Japanese RPG, blue jeans and a red leather jacket. As a hobby, he likes to play keyboards.' He appeared in BitF City vBulletin. Whether or not this Dante is the same person as the other two, or even related, is not known. He is described as an HP Bar ex-worker, which implies that they are the same person. Category:Characters Category:BitF World Category:The HP Bar